freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:SFM FNAF Five Funky Night's at Freddy's 2
Descripción freddy fazebear and his clan are just partying when the plastic sh*tlords strike once again! can fazebear and his clan defeat each of the toy scrubs?! will they finally defeat Billy the Balloon B*tch?! probably not... he is just such a pain in the arse... find out in Five Funky Night's at Freddy's 2: Return of the Scrubs! ok so i started this about the same time that i finished the fist five funky night's at freddy's and i just finished today... i mostly blame the unexpected release of fnaf 3. once the game came out i played the crap out of it and pretty much forgot the animation... but i returned to it and got back to work! so first off... i wanted this animation to be longer in certain parts but i ended up reaching the memory limit of sfm (which is like 3000 mb) so i did have to trim back a few parts... second... i believe i used every single skill i have learned in using sfm so far at least once in this animation (and even learned some new ones hehe) third... i am still stuck on pose to pose animation... i seriously have not figured out how to animate with the graph editor or make the smooth movements that i have seen in other videos. the fact that i was able to make this and the last video on just pose to pose animation still amazes me sometimes and last but most definitley not least... shoutouts! so firt of all i want to thank gold94chica massivley for all tthe feedback on the animation and even helping me come up with ideas for the story. you are awesome! go subscribe to him: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCve7sJbI3BGnVQMO5IK1lMA i want to thank nsyubakastudio on DA for being an awesome artist and for letting me use the amazing puppet pic that you saw at the end lol she can be found here: http://nsyubakastudio.deviantart.com/ and i also want to thank hitlerspimp! he didn't directly help me but i got massive amounts of inspiration from him and he is an awesome animator. i even hid some thomas the pimp engines inside the animation as kind of a nod to him lol. subscribe to his channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyjksZgY68fmNEOrQG0vC_g and that should wrap it up! hmmm i think there was one more person i was supposed to shout out... hmm it was like ter... vent... tirra... turvent... bluh i can't remember lol but who cares i already shouted out the important people oh and i forgot... song list! first song is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij9vpluwvd8 song on the versus scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpvXmZK-FQo chica vs. chica song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCuB_PrQJMA freddy vs toy freddy song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFUqy5A8930 mangle twister scene song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbIaYZEUF1M rage mangle chase/bonnie vs toy bonnie scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht1VAtHse6s springtrap VS. GF song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFtkDEAhWC8 this is the song that plays while BB is talking: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rV40ypje7o the mlg dance scene song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CubKfrJkmI and finally the puppet sad song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tuvz_9D7Ok lol that should be all of them! thanks for watching!! Categoría:Vídeos